Essence
Essences are the raw material that are used in the Trade Market to acquire rune experience in order to increase the level of your personal Runes. When traded at the Trade Market, they will upgrade your personal Runes in order to get bonuses to your stats for Guild battles and normal gameplay. They can be obtained in three ways: * Monster drops (for all essence types) * Excavation Quests (for Defense and Health essences) * Conquest Path Shop (for all essence types) Monster Drops Essences will only drop from monsters that have at least 300 million health. *Monsters summoned through the normal Summon page drop essences. *Monsters summoned through Guild Conquest' '''drop essences. *Guild Monsters do NOT drop essences. Daily Bonuses There are certain items which drop at the same time as essence on certain days of the week: *Green & Red Evolution Crystals *Powders of Aggression, Protection and Balance See the 'Daily Bonus' page for the details. Drop Mechanics Each monster that drops essence drops only a single type of essence, for a fixed amount at a time. Essence is dropped for a user after their cumulative stamina expended passes certain amounts, which are consistent across monsters (with some exceptions - monsters which have minions that spawn, such as Poseidon, will not count stamina used on the minions in their total). When using generals which multiply stamina, such as Orc King, Barbarus, or Maalvus, only a single essence drop will result even when using an amount of Stamina which passes the required amount needed for 2 or more sets of drops. However, the additional essence drops are not lost but are accrued, and will drop on subsequent hits until the correct number of essences have dropped. Monsters dropping Essence Epic Bosses Epic Team Epic World Bosses Special Bosses Co-op Bosses Guild Conquest Excavation Quests (Defense and Health) There are 4 Excavation Quests available that will help you receive Defense and Health essences. They are located in the following quest areas: *For Defense Essence: **Land of Mist **Underworld *For Health Essence: **Land of Water **Mist II. 'Energy used per Quest level''' *Level 0 Excavation: 300 Energy for level, 300 Energy total *Level 1 Excavation: 400 Energy for level, 700 Energy total *Level 2 Excavation: 500 Energy for level, 1200 Energy total *Level 3 Excavation: 600 Energy for level, 1800 Energy total Total needed for completion is 1800 Energy. The following table shows for each land the amount of essence received per level. The values are not cumulative; you collect only for the highest level achieved (either when the quest time is over, or when you manually collect before that time): In general, it is most efficient to go through as many levels as you can, since the rate of return increases with each level. Excavation failure: It appears sometimes you may not get any Essence after collecting. This has been confirmed to happen (relatively rarely) after completing Level 0 (using 300 Energy). You will get the message: "You did not find any loot during this excavation. Try again!". More information in this forums' thread: "You did not find any loot during this excavation. Try again!". Conquest Path Shop (all essence types) All four types of essence can also be purchased in the Conquest Path Shop. They are unlocked based on your activity in the various Conquest Paths. Notes *For a short time, Essences were also obtainable through the Dungeon. See Also * Trade Market * Runes Category:Conquest Category:Monsters Category:Excavation Quests Category:Articles with Missing Information Category:Runes